Consumation before the marriage
by chantster haut
Summary: Thorin smut


Consummation before the marriage.

You walked through the halls of Erebor nervously. Thoughts raced through your mind. It was to be the second biggest day of your life. Yes, today was the day you were to meet king Thorin, your fiancée. It was an arranged marriage but you weren't against it, quite the opposite in fact. He looked so righteous on the throne so powerful. The seductive way he sat at ceremonies drove you crazy. His arms sat upon the arm rests, they were large and roughly but you couldn't help but imagine that they would hold you delicately in every way you craved.

You approached his chambers and the guards opened up the large doors. As you stepped inside you saw Thorin standing over a large fireplace, facing away from you. He wore a baggy shirt and leather fitted trousers, very different from his usual more kingly attire. You swallowed.

"My dear." He spoke. You curtseyed. " I have admired your beauty for a while now, and although we are to be married in a few months I had to see you now. I cannot help but crave you near me. To me you hold far more beauty than the Arken stone." He said turning around. You could feel your heart beating faster as he walked towards you. As he got closer he towered over you. You felt intimidated yet titillated as he took you in his arms.

"So damn beautiful." He practically whispered as his hands ran over your sides. You let out a small moan allowing a smirk to spread across his face.

"Will you be with me this night?" he asked. You looked deep into his eyes a little nervous about what he was asking. He noticed. "If you would rather keep your virginity until the wedding night. I understand." He said, taking a step back from you.

"I did not mean to be so for…" you cut him off with a kiss in the spur of the moment. He kissed your back in a passionate and loving way. He put his arms back around your waist pulling you closer to him so that he could press his fingers into the small of your back. You moaned against him making him kiss you hungrily, forcing his tongue past your lips to explore your mouth. You surrendered giving in to him. His hands moved to your thighs hoisting you up so you had your legs wrapped around him. You could feel hisd erection through the material and the friction was driving you crazy. You moaned, grinding your hips forward begging for more. Suddenly he threw you onto the bed forcefully.

"Mmm I'm so happy that you are mine." He growled "I'm going to fuck you senseless and have you scream my name until you squirt all over this bed!" his words aroused you like nothing else, you attempted to speak but all that you were capable of was a whimper.

"Your noises drive a man mad, my dear. Do you know how long I've lusted over you? When I saw you dancing in the hall for the first time. Your breasts bounced up and down so much swear they were about to leap into my face. The way you danced was so enticing I had to leave the room to relieve myself over your beauty. And now, your mine!" he chucked his shirt to the side revealing his perfect muscles and thick hair on his chest before crawling onto the bed hovering over you. He untied your dress before casting the material aside leaving you in your panties, your dress did not permit a bra. He stood for a moment taking in the sight before him.

"Mahal, you are so perfect. I can't wait to make these bounce once more." He said groping your breasts roughly causing you to elicit a soft moan. His lips attached themselves to your neck leaving soppy kisses and small bites as they went lower and lower. He smirked between your breasts and smirked back up at you. He took your right nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub while his hand toyed with the other. After a few minutes he switched before continuing down your this point you were writhing beneath him, your throbbing core aching with need. He reached the hem of your panties and pulled them down and off with his teeth growling like a lustful hound as he did so. This only added to the pooling between your thighs. He stroked his finger between your folds.

"Who made you this wet Y/N, who made you dripping, so needy to be filled?" Thorin whispered seductively.

"You did." You whimpered.

"Sorry I didn't hear who made you this horny."

"You did Thorin!" you yelled.

"That's better" he grinned. He removed his fingers and you whined at the loss of contact but they were swiftly replaced with his tongue. Your fingers wove themselves into his hair gripping tightly as you moaned and writhed beneath him. He chuckled darkly into you causing vibrations to spread through your intimate area hitting your clit, forcing you to buck your hips up into him. Thorin held down your hips as he skilfully pleasured you with his tongue.

"You taste so good. Mahal I could eat you out for hours." He growled, pulling away before returning to his task. The thought of the immense pleasure only served to make you wetter (if that was even possible). You were sure he would force you to cum over and over again, never relenting until you were on the brink of passing out from him devouring you. Your mind snapped back to reality when Thorin removed his mouth from you. Looking forward you saw him smirk at your naked form, undoing the laces on his leather trousers. You bit your lip as he set free his long, thick, throbbing erection.

"Mmm you're going to look so good wrapped around my cock sweetheart." His deep voice rippling through you. He crawled up the bed till he was hovering directly above you. Seeing him naked was something that you were certain you would never tire of seeing. Without warning he slammed into you with a loud groan from him and a relieved sigh tumbling from your lips. He gave you no time to adjust as he mercilessly pounded into you, shaking the bed slightly as he did so.

"Gods, you're, so, tight." He said between thrusts. You could only moan and whimper in response. He continued his punishing pace until he felt you nearing your release.

"Turn over." He commanded. You obeyed and got on your hands and knees. He immediately resumed, only harder and faster than before, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm.

"Thorin." You begged, unable to finish your sentence.

"Come for me." He whispered in your ear. You didn't need telling twice, as you came harder than you had ever done before. Thorin followed a few thrusts later and the pair of you collapsed on his bed panting.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered. You nodded and snuggled into his chest and he kissed your forehead gently.

"I'm so glad I chose you." He smiled as he pulled you closer to him. You giggled.

"I am glad too." You said beaming. It wasn't long until you fell asleep in the embrace of your king, your fiancée and your love.


End file.
